07 Września 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5844 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5844); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5845 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5845); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Licheń; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Las bliżej nas - Jak przygotować się na wyprawę do lasu?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Dora poznaje świat - Ratujmy pieski, odc. 61 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Miss ja, odc. 23 (Miss Understanding); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 iCarly - odc. 2 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 40 Modele latające - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 34 Podkarpackie wędrówki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2678; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Blondynka - odc. 14 - Początek końca świata - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Zwierzęta świata - Zoo Juniors - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 29 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777 26'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Roswitha Puls, Bernd Hermann, Svanja Weber; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Od żniw do chleba; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Opowieści na dobranoc (Bedtime Stories) 95'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Adam Shankman; wyk.:Adam Sandler, Courteney Co, Keri Russel, Guy Pearce; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 122 - Wybuch - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Sąsiad na widelcu - /1/; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Smerfy w Jedynce - Smerfy - Uczeń czarnoksiężnika, odc. 2a (Smurf's Apprentice); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowyc 20:05 IV Festiwal Biegowy Forum Ekonomicznego - Kronika; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Komisarz Alex - odc. 41 - Niebezpieczne związki - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Śluby panieńskie - txt. str. 777 96'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Anna Cieślak, Maciej Stuhr, Borys Szyc, Marta Żmuda-Trzebiatowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Wrzuć na luuuz - Złota rybka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Żywe trupy III - odc. 1/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 1, Seed); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:10 To skomplikowane (It's Complicated) - txt. str. 777 115'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Nancy Meyers; wyk.:Meryl Streep, Steve Martin, Alec Baldwin; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Pora na czarownice 106'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Piotr Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Andrzej Mastalerz, Bogusław Linda, Ilona Trybała, Mariusz Czajka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Piękniejsza Polska - /10/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 16/18 - Akcja "Liść dębu"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 996; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 8.20, 9.10, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 956 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 957 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 958 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 27; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 1000 razy M jak Miłość - Gala Jubileuszowa (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2051; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 105 "Wakacje w Gdyni" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 106 "Nareszcie sami" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Boscy w sieci - odc. 1 "Orange Warsaw Festiwal "; serial TVP; reż.:Karol Klementewicz; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Tomasz Karolak; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:44 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Czas honoru - odc. 66 "WEZWANIE" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 1000 razy M jak Miłość - Gala Jubileuszowa (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 62; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 62; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Mazowsze; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Pomorze; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Ziemia żywych trupów (Land of the Dead) 88'; horror kraj prod.Francja, Kanada, USA (2005); reż.:George A. Romero; wyk.:Simon Baker, John Leguizamo, Dennis Hopper, Asia Argento; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Tomasz Stańko New York Quartet - "Wisława" (Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI Kazimierz Dolny / Janowiec 2013); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Przyjaciele (Last Kiss) 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Tony Goldwyn; wyk.:Zach Braff, Jacinda Barrett, Casey Affleck; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Ziemia żywych trupów (Land of the Dead) 88'; horror kraj prod.Francja, Kanada, USA (2005); reż.:George A. Romero; wyk.:Simon Baker, John Leguizamo, Dennis Hopper, Asia Argento; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Białystok 07:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Pogoda - 7.09 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 AgroSzansa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Elementarz mam - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Śladami Podlasian - Nowy York; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Prognoza pogody 10:03 Tym żyje wieś; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:14 Warto tam być 10:17 Bezgranicznie kulturalni - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Szukanie szukanie w drodze poznawanie - Film o profesorze Krzysztofie Matyjaszewskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:01 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Para w Polskę - Chełmno; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:16 60 lat razem - odc. 3 - Festiwale; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:31 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Zmartwychwstanie dźwięku - Film o profesorze Henryku Skarżyńskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Zgłębić tajemnice raka - Psychika contra rak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 My czterej pancerni; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Mixer po Łódzku; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:00 Przystanek Kultura; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Odeska 1 - Odeska 1 - wrzesień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:41 Podróżnik - Krótka historia safari; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:03 Jestem Rita Kossobudzka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Seniorada; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulrurą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:33 Bez retuszu. - Sokrat Janowicz Jak zostałem Białorusinem (wersja polska); reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Magazyn Łomżyński; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 18:07 Warto tam być 18:10 Strefa Książki - Strefa książki - odc. 8; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:52 Sport 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:02 Kronika Rajdowa - Ostra jazda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Magazyn Łomżyński; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 20:14 Walet pik; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kultowe rozmowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:54 Pogoda - 22:00 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:27 Prognoza pogody 22:28 Sport sobota - Sport; magazyn sportowy 22:33 Byłem gangsterem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Zgłębić tajemnice raka - Psychika contra rak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Etniczne klimaty - Mniejszość większością; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:07 Fredro nasz współczesny; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Borne Sulinowo; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 2 8:20 Orzeszek 9:55 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 191 10:25 Scooby-Doo i miecz samuraja 12:00 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 14:00 Grand Prix Włoch 15:00 Kabaretowa ekstraklasa 15:45 2XL Odcinek: 1 16:45 Ślubna gorączka Odcinek: 1 17:45 Fat Killers - zabójcy tłuszczu Odcinek: 1 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 301 20:10 Noc w muzeum 22:30 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową 0:15 Koszmar minionego lata 2:30 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 17 3:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1435 TVN 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Nowy gadżet Odcinek: 1 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 676 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1780 11:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1781 11:50 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1782 12:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1783 12:50 Ugotowani Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 13:50 Perfekcyjna pani domu Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 14:50 MasterChef Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 15:55 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 16:55 Bitwa o dom Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 8 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3672 20:00 Mam talent Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 21:40 Sposób na teściową 23:45 Pitch Black 2:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3672 2:15 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1037 3:35 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 764* - Misja Izabeli; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 765* - Próba sił; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 766* - Samoobrona męska; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 767* - Wspólny dom; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 768* - Upokorzenia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Wakacje - odc. 4/4 - Znowu razem; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 1 - Co to jest nowoczesna gospodarka odpadami?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Kolumbowie - odc. 3/5 - A jeśli będzie wiosna... - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Łamigłówka - konkurs /14/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 75 - Zanik pamięci - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 17 (65) Walia - "Przez góry"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 524 - Kołysanka; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Pułkownik Dąbek. Obrona Gdyni 1939; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (157); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs /14/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 984; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Europa to my - koncert; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Dwaj rycerze, odc. 13; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 4/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (12); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Polskie drogi - odc. 8/11* - Bez przydziału - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs /14/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 984; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek - Dwaj rycerze, odc. 13; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 4/4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (12); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Polskie drogi - odc. 8/11* - Bez przydziału; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:11 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:41 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:11 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:40 Tu kobiety - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Kuchnia z Wiejskiej; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Odzyskana nadzieja - Odzyskać siebie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - INFOrmacje - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Kulturalnie proszę - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Skazani na sukces; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wieluń - podniebny atak; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:15 Nie - Poważnie...; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:23 Czterej Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy - cz. 2 (Four Horsemen); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Ross Ashcroft; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kuchnia z Wiejskiej; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Skazani na sukces; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:25 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Wieluń - podniebny atak; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:03 Czterej Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy - cz. 2 (Four Horsemen); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Ross Ashcroft; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 05:06 Nie - Poważnie...; STEREO, 16:9 05:42 Eurowiadomości - Eurowiadomości 6.09.2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia